


Ding Ding

by EZM2016



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Lele will not quit bugging Nick about a date. Nick's mouth runs away with him and he tells her he's already with someone and who would walk through the door as she is demanding to know who Nick is with? Xander of course, and leave it to Nick to let his mouth run away with him yet again. NickxXander Slash!





	Ding Ding

_**A/N: Back again with another Power Rangers oneshot! This time its XanderxNick From Mystic Force.** _

__****This is for Ben par usual since he is one of my biggest fans! He gave me the pairing and we decided on the storyline together.** ** _ _

__****Hope you enjoy it!** ** _ _

 

__*****Ding Ding*** ** _ _

The sound of the door being opened to the Rock Porium sounded, Nick was about to turn to greet the customer he had heard enter but stopped mid-turn when he heard "Hey Nicky!" in an annoyingly familiar voice. Plastering on a fake smile and sighing internally he turned around to see the source of the voice "Hey Lele..." he said politely "Can I help you with something?" He asked, trying to get her out of there as fast as possible.

"As a matter of fact," She began as she fluttered her eyelashes which, in Nick's opinion, looking like she was having a seizure and he was having a hard time not rolling his eyes are her. "You can help me find a.... date..." She finished, and Nick proceeded to choke on his tongue while trying to form some kind of coherent response because she had never been this forward with her flirting _ _, 'She must be getting tired of this game'__ he thought with an internal shudder.

"Umm..." He started out eloquently "I think Chip is available." He said with a smirk and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the aforementioned Yellow Ranger, in which there was a squeak and a loud crash. Lele huffed "Not with Chip." She said, obviously resisting the urge to stomp her foot, "With __you__ , Nick, I want a date with __you__." The Red Ranger responded with a quiet "Oh..." and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Look......Lele.... I" he began with a sigh but was cut off.

"But what, Nick? I've waited long enough, I deserve a date with you" She said with another huff. Just her tone struck a nerve and his mouth started to move of his own accord "Lele, I'm already with someone" he finally said "What!?" she all but yelled _'_ _ _Yea, what?!'__ he protested internally. "With who?" she demanded and this time she did stomp her foot. _'_ _ _Think, Nick, think!'__ He urged himself.

__*****Ding Ding*** ** _ _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door again, thankful for a distraction she looked up and locked eyes with the person who entered, and his mouth decided to talk again of its own accord "Xander!" He blurted out without a second thought. "Xander?" She screeched, obviously disgusted, "But he isn't even a __****girl****__!" She whined "Great observation, Lele." He said dryly. The unsuspecting Green Ranger walked over to greet his friend, _'_ _ _Crush'__ his brain supplied helpfully, "Hey, Nick" He said with a smile and that adorable accent "Lele."

He greeted her and did a good job at keeping most of the hostility out of his voice while addressing the she-devil that wants to take his man _'_ _ _He isn't yours'__ he chided himself. _'_ _ _He will be soon'__ he argued back to no one. Xander had woken up that morning and decided it was time to have a discussion with Nick about these crazy feelings he's been having for the team leader, even if the Red Ranger doesn't return his feelings he's sure Nick won't cut him off completely, he hopes.

What brought him back from his thoughts was the fact that the object of his desire had just snaked his arm around his waist and Xander automatically placed an arm around the slightly shorter ranger's shoulder. _'_ _ _What the...'__ He thought and looked down at Nick while quirking a questioning eyebrow at his friend and was about to ask but he saw the pleading look on the Red Ranger's face, so he decided to keep quiet for now.

"You were saying?" Nick asked with a smirk to which she responded, "You're really dating __****that****__?" She asked incredulously to which Xander frowned _'_ _ _Dating...'__ he thought confused by what was happening. Nick pulled a face " _ _ ** **Excuse me****__?" He asked, now he was mad, Xander was pretty great "That should be the other way around, Lele. He's way too good for me" He replied honestly, Xander looked down, shocked and tightened his grip on the Red Ranger's shoulders instinctively who in turn snuggled closer against his side. "Whatever" Lele huffed and stomped out of the music store.

*****Ding Ding*** **

Once Nick was sure she was gone she put a decent amount of space between himself and the Aussie, regrettably in Xander's opinion. The Green Ranger was missing the warmth but that didn't distract him from the issue at hand "What the hell was that, Mate?" He asked as calmly as he could. "Yeah, Sorry about that, Xan" Nick replied while rubbing his neck and blushing down at the ground. "She wouldn't quit, man, and you sort of just walked through the door at the wrong time..." He finished explaining what had happened.

"So, this is all fake?" he asked after taking a minute to process everything. "Yeah, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward." He apologized while chewing on his lip nervously. "No problem, Mate, I'll play along" Xander found himself saying, without his express permission, Nick's head snapped up and his eyes lit up "Really?" he asked hopefully, that face was enough to make Xander agree to almost anything, "Of course, no problem" He said, patting Nick on the shoulder and walking past him so he could get to work for the day.

* * *

 

Everyone was actually doing their job today when they were all interrupted.

__*****Ding Ding*** ** _ _

"Nick! Xander!" was shouted before anyone had the chance to turn around, The Red and Green Rangers both sighed internally and turned slowly to look at Lele, who had just walked back through the doors. 'Well, that lasted a few hours' Nick thought sarcastically. "I don't believe you." She stated mater-o-factly as Xander walked up to join the conversation, his arm going around Nick as she crossed her arm over her chest. They both raised their eyebrows at each other then looked at her "Kiss" She instructed. Xander sighed _'_ _ _Might as well get the most out of this experience'__ and leaned over briefly and pecked Nick's lips lightly, causing both of them to blush and try not to act like that was the first time that had happened.

Lele rolled her eyes "Really? ** _ ** _That_**_** wasn't a kiss" she protested "Unless you're right Nick, and he __****is****__ too good for you, so maybe he's embarrassed to kiss you in public" she offered, obviously trying to bait them, and it wouldn't have worked if Xander didn't see the flash of hurt in Nick's eyes and the Red ranger look away. It was quick, but it was present which told Xander that Nick might actually think of himself that way _'_ _ _No way in hell is he going to believe that about himself'__ The Green ranger thought with anger.

Xander caught Nick's chin between his thumb and forefinger, causing him to look up at the Green Ranger who just smiled softly at him and leaned down slightly, placing his lips on the leader's, kissing him softly and was about to pull back when he felt Nick recover from the shock and respond. Xander gasped softly when he felt Nick shyly run his tongue over the seam of his lips, allowing him entrance to explore his mouth thoroughly, causing the Green Ranger to groan as they continued to kiss.

__*****Ding Ding*** ** _ _

The Rangers just continued to kiss, not even noticing that Lele had stormed out or that the entire team was watching them with smirks plastered on their faces. Somehow Xander had backed Nick up to the counter and had him pressed against it, kissing him senseless, he had his hands up the Red Ranger's shirt and up his back, holding him like he would disappear as he nibbled at his lips and slowly pulling back. The Green ranger rested his forehead against Nick's, both too scared to speak, "Ummm" Xander said softly "Wow" Nick said just as softly, causing the Aussie to grin.

"I was actually coming to ask you out today..." Xander said softly, blushing. Nick smiled and pulled the slightly taller man into a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Yes," he mumbled "What?" Xander asked shocked "Yes, I'll go out with you." Nick said, chuckling. "You're already my boyfriend, so sure I'll go out with you" he continued, making Xander laugh loudly. "Great, Let's go!" the Green Ranger said happily as he grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him out the front door.

__*****Ding Ding*** ** _ _

 

 

 


End file.
